


Breaking Down

by orphan_account



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, I tried at least, Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, Trans Kobra Kid (Danger Days), also fun ghoul uses ze/zir pronouns, but party vibes with him and tries to help him feel better, i think i used them right??, jet is sad :(, jet star is cis but only bc i want him to be, or at least alright with existing, please just read it lol, theres a clip where party sings and that's my own little song i made a while back, uhhh, well it isnt explicitly stated that kobra is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: uh second killjoy fic, hope it doesnt suckjet is the strong one. or at least, he pretends to be.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Breaking Down

Jet was having a rough day, to say the least.

It had started that morning, when he had to help haul Ghoul's limp form into Dr. Death's place. Ze had only passed out from exhaustion, as zir insomnia had been acting up lately, but Jet was still anxious all morning.

Then, Show Pony had come and begged Party to go steal some things from a BL/ind truck. They had been MIA all afternoon, and early into the night.

Between when they left and when they got home, there were more obstacles. The Girl had wanted to learn how to sew. So Jet learned how to sew. Ten minutes later the Girl decided it was boring, and gave up. She then proceeded to play a very loud game of Uno with Kobra and Ghoul. Jet was trying to finish sewing half a black pleated skirt and half acid washed jean shorts together for Party, which was proven to be very difficult when you were just learning how to sew, and there was quite the commotion behind you.

Jet was stressed beyond belief, and had quickly finished the bottoms before mumbling an excuse and heading to his and Party's room. 

They had found a final mattress a couple weeks back, so the Girl had her own bed, while the two couples shared.

“Uno!” The Girl yelled excitedly.

“Fuck shit motherfucking dickbag-” Ghoul started cussing, before a loud THWAT was heard, followed by zir groan of pain.

Jet shut the door, blocking off the rest of the noise. The bedrooms were soundproofed from both sides. Party liked to... well, party. The housemates liked to sleep. So they compromised, and the party (which was honestly just Party and Pony sleepovers usually) stayed in Jet and Party's room. 

Which sucked for Jet, because he loved to sleep.

Jet sunk down onto the bed and put his face in his hands. _C'mon Jet, you gotta be strong. You're the strong one. Don't cry. It's fine. Everything is fucking fine,_ Jet thought to himself. He couldn't break down. He just couldn't. 

The bedroom door creaked open and shut. Soft footsteps padded over and the mattress sank next to Jet.

“Jet? Can I touch you?” Party asked softly.

Jet loved that about Party. They always asked. If he was okay, if he could be touched, if he needed something they couldn't provide. Jet paused before turning and wrapping his arms around Party's waist. He buried his head in the crook where Party's head met their shoulder, and closed his eyes tightly.

“Well,” Party said, wrapping their arms around their boyfriend, “This isn't an attack?”

Jet shook his head slightly. Talking was easy before, but it felt like if he said a single syllable everything would spill out.

“Bad thoughts?”

Once more, Jet shook his head. 

“Hm... Scared?”

Jet hesitated before nodding. 

Because he was scared. He was always scared. But when you're the strong one, you can't be scared. You can't show you're scared, at least.

Party squeezed a little tighter. “Aw, my Star... do you wanna lay down and sleep?”

Jet shook his head.

“Just lay down?”

Jet nodded, and Party maneuvered them so they were underneath, and Jet was half on top of them with his head on their chest. Party brought one of Jet's hands up to their face, and gently started kissing each bend on each finger.

Soon enough they felt a wetness on their shirt, and they looked down to see Jet trying to hide his face and crying quietly.

Jet never cried loudly. It was silent and you could never notice if you weren't watching. His breathing didn't even become uneven. But then again, Jet rarely cried in general. Party knew he thought he had to be “the strong one,” which they thought was complete bullshit. Nobody could be strong all the time, and putting that much pressure on yourself is going to lead to some very bad consequences. 

Party thought for a few moments, trying to figure out how to help their lovely boyfriend.

“Do you want anyone else in here?” They asked softly.

Jet shook his head. He couldn't imagine anyone else seeing him like this.

Party pursed their lips, before discarding what they wanted to say. “Do you want me to sing to you?”

Jet turned his head to look up at Party. They stared at him with questions in their eyes. Jet leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to their jaw, before returning to his original position.

“Come one, come all, to the new religion. Come none, come no one, To the new definition,” Party started to sing roughly.

Well, it wasn't really singing. It was talking roughly with rhythm. Party couldn't sing to save their life.

Jet drifted off to the sounds of Party's rough voice, and the feeling of them breathing underneath his head.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hello, thank u for making it to the end. please point out anything i may have messed up; i love criticism!!!
> 
> hope u enjoyed :)
> 
> drink some water nerd


End file.
